


Lost and Afraid

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Blood, Blue - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Crying, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Gay, Klance smut, Lions, Lost - Freeform, Love, M/M, OC, OCs - Freeform, Ocean, Red - Freeform, Science Fiction, Seizure, Ship, Sky - Freeform, Smut, Stranded, Survival, Swimming, Tears, Voltron, Vomit, Wings, beach, crash, feathers - Freeform, galra - Freeform, klance, klance angst, puke, sand, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: Lance and Keith are separated from the others during a failed wormhole jump stranding them on a distant planet thousands of light-years from the other paladins. Both are injured, terrified, and in love. Of course, neither are aware of the others feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

"Keith!" Lance screamed into his radio, gripping his helmet with both hands, as if trying to hold onto the belief that Keith would pick up. 

"Allura where did he go?!" Lance howled. The 4 lions drifted through the wormhole's unsteady rift legs flailing as they struggled to regain control, their paladins groaning as _they_ struggled to regain control. Lance stared out his cockpit windshield at the space where the red lion had just disappeared.

Not giving Allura time to answer Lance shoved Blue's lever forward at full force screaming as she plunged forward into darkness, taking her pilot with her. 

Lance emerged on the other side of the wormhole at full speed, hurtling toward the surface of the planet beneath him. Blue tumbled into uncontrollable barrel rolls as she was yanked into the planet's atmosphere and was pulled toward the surface. 

"Keith!" Lance hollered when he saw a splash of red out of the corner of his eye before his vision was nothing but a blur as Blue hurtled toward the planet's rocky surface. 

She landed at full speed, the impact throwing Lance out of his seat and sending him flying to the other end of her cockpit. She skidded along the ground, gouging up a great trench of rock before coming to a smoking stop nearly 300 feet from her spot of impact. 

Lance groaned loudly as he pulled himself to his feet, shaking his head to try and cure the dizziness that clouded his vision. Stumbling, he forced open the cockpit doors, stepping out into a great cloud of hot smoke and dust. He coughed and waved his hand in front of his face trying to clear some of it away. 

Blue lay in a crater, smoke rising from her broken metal, her eyes a dark, dull yellow. 

Lance looked down at his wrist, noticing a flashing red blip. An emergency signal from a lion nearby. The red lion. Keith. 

Desperate to get to the man that he loved Lance set off in a dead sprint toward the coordinates of the emergency signal. The blue paladin stumbled to the ground, still dizzy from the crash. Lance scrambled back onto his feet, setting off once more, a slightly slower pace this time. Lance didn't make it far before he was forced to slide to the ground, leaning against a boulder as he gasped in pain, he must have hit something more than his head. 

Lance tentatively removed the chest-piece to his armour, wincing as a stabbing pain burned its way through his chest. Throwing it aside he lifted his shirt and grimaced at the purple marks that covered his abdomen. Yep. He'd definitely fractured a rib, if not two. Wincing he leaned his head back against the cool rock, struggling to catch his breath, his vision fading around the edges. 

"I'm coming Keith," Lance breathed, his breath coming in shaking gasps before he gently lapsed into unconsciousness. 

******

Keith lay slumped unconsciousness in Red's cockpit, the seat belt the only thing keeping him in the pilot's seat. His lap was covered in his own vomit, blood was dripping down his cheek from a gushing wound on his scalp. 

Red lay in a crumpled heap inside a massive crater created on the beach of a massive lake, far far away from Lance's landing site. Her mouth lay open, her last movement before the yellow in her eyes had faded. Her pilot inside was bathed in the light from the setting sun, the light at the end of the tunnel. 

The lake lapped gently at the feet of the massive metallic beast that laid at her bank. For a long moment nothing moved, the only sound the quiet click of cooling metal, the only movement the gentle up and down of Keith's chest. 

Until a passing shadow hovered over Red's crumpled form; the darkness coming to claim her prize.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun drowned in the horizon, it's rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the fading clouds, and the pale moon began to emerge from the stars, casting the landscape in a breathtaking white glow, bathing the blue paladin below in her warmth, rousing him from slumber.   
\  
For a moment everything was blurry. For a second, Lance forgot where he was . He forgot about the crash, and Keith, even the other paladins. For a moment he was home in his bedroom, his mother clattering her way around the kitchen, his dog barking at the door for its morning walk, his brother's and sister's cheerful conversations from the other room. For a moment everything was as it was before. Everything was normal. Then, everything was processed. Lance is stranded, he's lost, he's injured. 

Lance could see everything clearly now. He slowly sat up. He slowly wakes, and remembers. 

******

The mist came first, a silent cloud that swallowed the other side of the lake, it smothered the blues of the waves, the sand and the crumpled shape that was Red and her Paladin. It leached out their colour, turning everything the same stony grey as the rock that surrounded the rest of the planet.

Following the silent fog came the twilight. As the light faded, so did the warmth of the day, until all that was left was the chill of darkness and the promise of a cold, stormy night to come.

Storm clouds formed silently overhead, already leaking a steady drizzle onto the parched ground. The air became hot and heavy with the promise of a thunderstorm. The sky became dark and low with ominous black clouds and the wind picked up, howling, crying, warning, baying like a wolf into the night. 

The once quiet, gentle tapping of the rain on Red's roof soon turns into a torrent as Mother Nature releases her downpour. The first crack of lightening rent the air and within seconds the rolling boom of the thunder reverberated overhead. 

Yet still Keith remained asleep, his chest heaving with each ragged, shaking breath. Each inhalation bringing with it a rattling wheeze that sounded more feral than human. His long hair was matted and stuck to his face with dried blood from a wound on his head that continued to leak, refusing to relent.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance was soaked and freezing when he finally limped his way back to Blue, collapsing against her cold metal siding, gasping for air, and clutching his throbbing chest. He coughed, bringing up a thick substance that he spat onto the ground. Lance grimaced when the moonlight illuminated the red blood. 

"Okay girl," Lance breathed. "I'm gonna need your help," He said, making his way slowly to Blue's cockpit keeping his left hand on his chest the entire time, his right against the side of the lion as he moved foreward. 

Blue didn't respond, the beast lay silent and cold, the cool rain running off the smooth metal in rivulets, pooling in the trench Blue lay inside.

Lance sloshed his way toward the cockpit, clambering back inside, falling onto the slanted floor with a loud thunk that made him wince in pain. Lance pulled himself into his seat, stopping to take several deep breaths before gripping the two levers in front of him. 

Lance closed his eyes with another deep breath concentrating on Blue. He could sense her, feel her energy flowing through the controls. Through him. Her signal was weak but it was there, he could feel her pulse. 

"Come on Blue," Lance breathed once more, tightening his grip on Blue's levers. "I need you girl," He said, his face tense as he concentrated harder. The cockpit suddenly vibrated as Blue shuddered back to life. 

Her yellow eyes began to glow once more, her left foot moving in front of her in order to force the great beast to her feet. Blue struggled to her feet, lifting her mighty head to the sky and releasing a roar that sent chills through her paladin's bones. 

Lance cheered happily as all of the instruments in front of him came back online, immediately going to the sonar map as Blue hoisted herself to her feet. A red blip flashed far to the southeast, nearly 400 kilometers away. 

With one more deep breath for good measure, Lance pushed one of Blue's great leavers foreward, Blue replied immediately and soared into the air, roaring loudly once more as she did so. 

Lance angled the great beast down until they were racing over the surface at over 150 kilometers an hour, the stone underneath passing in a blur, the lion's great paws practically brushing the surface. 

Reaching a large lake Lance moved Blue into a barrel roll, turning her until she soared over the lake, lowering her just the right amount until her paws dangled in the water and splashed up a great waterfall behind them. Seeing the end of the lake, Lance sped up until veering off at the last moment and racing vertically into the sky, yelling in excitement as he did so. 

For a moment it seemed as if he wasn't moving, there wasn't a cloud in the sky of this strange planet and for a long while Lance was surrounded only by an expanse of darkness. 

Blackness that seemed to close in on him from all sides, coming in to smother him. His eyes flew back and forth to either side, as if to check to see that the darkness remained where it was and didn't come any closer to him. The higher that he and Blue soared the more the temperature dropped, causing Lance to shiver. The Paladin dropped the levers and crossed his arms over his chest, rubbing his shoulders to warm him as well as protect him from the void that threatened to devour him. 

His stomach rose into his throat as Blue suddenly looped around, hanging upside down for a split second before correcting herself and racing off once again on course. On the way to rescue Keith and Red. 

"Thanks girl," Lance breathed, lowering his hand tentatively back onto the levers. Blue seemed to vibrate in response, and somehow, Lance knew that Blue was chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

The dawn was beginning to break when Blue lowered her altitude, feeling that she was growing closer to the red paladin. The storm had long since passed, and the air was thick with humidity, the layer of clouds that enveloped Blue was dense and cold. 

Tired, cold, and injured, Lance had drifted to sleep, trusting Blue on autopilot to find his missing friend. The blue paladin jerked himself awake at the sudden drop in temperature that came when his lion flew lower in the sky, homing in on her target.

From the sky, Lance could tell that Keith had landed on a kind of oasis in the middle of the planet's rock desert. The red lion lay in a steaming, crumpled heap beside a gently lapping body of water, about the size of a lake. 

Blue landed with a loud thump, jostling her pilot who was already up and out of his chair before she had even touched down. She lowered her head obediently and opened her mouth allowing Lance to sprint out, ignoring the stabbing pain in his side. 

"Keith!" He hollered, hoping beyond reason that he would receive an answer. When he did not, he climbed inside the red lion's mouth, a hand immediately rushing to his face to cover his mouth when he saw the state of the cockpit. 

A red emergency siren flashed on the ceiling, revolving and bathing the entire scene in an eerie red brilliance. The siren itself was muted, it must have been damaged in the crash, leaving only the silent ghost like red light. The dashboard in front of Keith sparked, the instruments flashed weakly as they struggled to regain power.   
But it wasn't the machinery that shocked Lance, rather the state of his team-mate. Keith lay slumped in his pilot's seat, his breathing so raspy and irregular it sounded as if he were breathing through a tin can. 

Lance immediately rushed over to Keith, quickly unbuckling the seat belt that kept him in the seat, ignoring the vomit that got on his hands in the process. Grunting from both pain and effort Lance lifted Keith into his arms, slowly making his way back out of the red lion and gently laid his friend in the sand. Keith made no movement. 

"Keith," Lance said his voice breaking, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. He knelt down in the sand beside his comrade, brushing a bloody strand of hair out of Keith's face. "Oh, Keith," Lance repeated, beginning to cry when Keith stirred slightly at the touch, his eyes opening for a few seconds before drifting closed once again. 

"I don't know what to do," Lance breathed, taking Keith's hand in his own. He leaned foreward and rested his forehead against Keith's, beginning to feel his pulse increase, his breathing becoming fast and shallow. He lifted his head up to the sky, looking up at the clouds and letting the tears fall down his face, dripping onto he sand below. 

"I don't know what to do!" He repeated, closing his eyes tightly when he felt Keith squeeze his hand tightly. When he lowered his head once more he noticed that Keith was still unconscious, breathing fast. Lance forced himself to take a deep breath, to think logically. He needed to clean Keith up, get him somewhere comfortable and out of the humid heat, somewhere he could heal. 

Confident with his plan Lance forced himself to his feet, taking several deep breaths to calm himself further before lifting his friend into his arms once more and making his way to the bank of the water, setting Keith down gently onto the sand there, enough so that the water lapped gently at his side, Keith didn't react. 

He started with his jacket, gently shushing him and cooing sweet nothings to him when Keith stirred, his muscles tensing at the movement. Setting the jacket to the side Lance moved to his shirt, once more cooing softly to his friend when he stirred making a small noise of discomfort.   
\  
Once Keith's clothes were removed Lance began to wash the blood out of his hair, trying not to cry as he did so, seeing his rival so vulnerable broke his heart. Keith was the brave one, the one that Lance could always fall back on, the one that always told everyone that everything was going to okay. The one that everyone believed. 

"It's going to be okay Keith," Lance said, working another handful of water through his hair. "I promise," Lance whispered, more to himself than Keith. 

*****

After Lance had washed Keith, he then moved on to his clothes, making sure to remove all of the dirt before bringing them into Blue to dry. Coming back out he realized that he know had nothing to dress Keith in. Cursing softly to himself he checked Red first, looking through every compartment and cupboard hoping to find some spare clothes. Finding only a spare pair of underwear, he then moved to his lion, knowing that he had only a spare shirt. But, he supposed that would have to do. 

After helping Keith into the makeshift outfit, Lance took Keith into his arms once more and made his way back to his lion. After looking around the cabin and seeing nothing else to set Keith down on and keep him comfortable Lance settled on the floor, gently lying Keith down on the cool tiles in the back of the cabin. He knelt down at his friend's side again, draping his jacket over him when he saw Keith shivering despite the heat. 

"Don't worry Keith, i'm gonna get us out of here," Lance said, running his hands through Keith's damp hair. "I promise buddy,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! This chapter does contain material that may be sensitive to some viewers! Read at your own risk!**

Lance had been working on Red all day, fiddling with her instruments and trying his damn hardest to get her working again. It was all futile. Even after hours of work that left Lance gasping in pain and drenched in sweat she remained cold and lifeless.   
The blue paladin was currently on his back underneath Red's dashboard fiddling with the dead instruments, cursing softly to himself when each test failed. Confident with his work he slowly worked his way back to feet, wiping his forehead before attempting to start Red's engine. She rumbled quietly, her engine refusing to turn over. 

"God-Dammit! You stupid piece of junk!" Lance hollered, throwing his wrench onto the dashboard. Cursing loudly Lance plopped into the pilot's seat. He was tired, hungry, and growing weaker by the day. They needed to get off of the planet and get Keith to a real hospital but Lance didn't want to just leave Red behind. It soon became obvious that he might not have a choice. 

When he finally emerged from the fallen beast's cockpit it was nearing dusk, the sun was beginning it's daily descent into sleep and the moon was steadily climbing her way up to twilight. 

Blue was lying exactly where he had left her, all four paws on the ground, her head and belly lying on the sand, her mouth open. Lance entered her cockpit, set his toolbox on the pilot's seat and made his way to the back of her cabin to check on Keith. 

He was lying exactly in the same position he had been several hours earlier. He lay on his side, with his back against the wall, Lance had laid him in that way in the hope that it would make it easier for him to breathe. Realizing he was tired, he walked past Keith to one of the closets in the back of his lion. 

Allura's father, King Alfor had fitted each lion with several emergency supplies; A first aid kit, a sleeping bag, a fire extinguisher, several bottles of fresh water, a week's worth of non-perishable food products, a toolbox as well as a flashlight. Blue's was located in a closet like cabinet situated in the far end of her cockpit, that was where Lance was headed now.   
Once the sleeping bag was set up opposite Keith, Lance lay on top of it - it was too hot to even think of lying inside - and took hold of Keith's hand, grasping it firmly as he drifted into a restless sleep.   
******  
When he was awoken later it was the middle of the night, Blue had closed her mouth as she too had drifted into sleep, a small light in the center of her cockpit had come on automatically, flooding the two paladins in an even, artificial light. 

Wondering what it was that had awoken him Lance rolled over to look at Keith, seeing that he was stirring in his sleep, crying out for something unknown, his hands clenched into fists, his closed eyes leaking tears. 

"Oh Keith," Lance said immediately sitting up and taking Keith into his arms, thinking nothing of it as he leaned his back against the wall holding Keith in a tight hug. Not quite sure what else to do Lance began to slowly rub Keith's back, humming softly, hoping to calm his teammate. After a few minutes of gentle rocking and soft humming Keith calmed noticably and peeled open his eyes for the first time in 2 days. Lance noticed this but said nothing not wanting to over-stimulate the red paladin who very clearly had a severe head injury. 

Keith buried his face in Lance's neck beginning to cry once more, wetting Lance's shirt with his tears. Lance held him tighter, beginning to run his fingers through Keith's long black hair. 

It all happened with frightening speed. Keith suddenly went rigid in Lance's arms, his eyes open and staring at Lance but seeing nothing, his pupil's dilating, his breath hitching, just before his body began to shake violently. It started with his legs but soon moved up to his arms and head.

"Keith!" Lance screamed, terrified as his friend had a seizure in his arms. Keith released a loud gasping cry that sounded far more animal than human, his eyes rolling up into his skull until Lance could see only white as his teammate continued to shake uncontrollably. 

Keith's hands were clenched into fists, so tight blood was beginning to seep through where his fingernails pierced his skin. By now Lance was crying in fear, unable to stop the seizure that wracked Keith's body, he soon felt a wet warmth in his lap as Keith lost control of his bladder but thought nothing of it. 

The whole thing took no longer than a minute but to Lance it felt like so much longer. The end of the seizure left Keith unconscious and breathless in Lance's arms, drool slid down his cheek, the warm breaths on Lance's neck the only thing telling him that Keith was okay. 

"Keith?" Lance said quietly, moving Keith slightly, his heart dropping when he felt nothing but Keith's dead weight, his chest heaving with every forced breath. "Keith!" Lance asked when the warm breaths on his neck suddenly stopped, getting no answer he screamed his friend's name once more before flying to his feet and lying Keith down on top of his makeshift bed.   
Remembering his training as a life-guard back home on Earth, Lance placed his hands on Keith's chest. Pushing both hard and fast Lance performed 30 chest compressions, beginning to hyperventilate as he delivered mouth to mouth before going back again for 30 more. Lance was sobbing and gasping for breath on his third set of compressions when Keith coughed loudly, gagging as his body struggled to throw up. Beginning to sob harder Lance rushed behind Keith, practically shoving his friend into a sitting position in time for Keith to empty his stomach onto his lap, gagging and heaving, wincing in pain each time, the whole ordeal leaving his dizzy and breathless. 

He lifted his head just slightly, enough to look at Lance's heaving form. He smirked slightly, his eyes not more than slits, the corners of his vision going black. 

"You're ugly when you cry," Keith said chuckling, his words slurred. 

"Shut up you goofball," Lance said, pulling Keith into a tight hug ignoring the mess that covered him, beginning to cry harder as he held Keith tightly and began to sob into his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

The planet was massive, almost 3 times the size of Earth, with a diameter of 37,865 kilometers, orbiting a sun 30 times the size the sun. Despite the size, the planet was young, as was the sun it circled. 

The planets in this Solar System were formed from the same spinning disc of dust that formed the star in the center. This disc, known as a solar nebula, was composed mainly of hydrogen and helium, but also had other elements in smaller proportions. The nebula had a certain amount of angular momentum orbiting the forming star. Particles in the 'dust disk' began to clump together as gravity attracted them to each other. Millions of years passed, and many of these chunks had merged together creating objects called planetesimals. The size and mass of the planetesimals differed, leading to different orbital patterns, the young Solar System became crowded. Over time the planetesimals began to collide attracted by gravity, the force of impact caused them to join, the chunks of elements grew larger and became protoplanets. These gravitational collisions continued until 8 massive planets were formed, falling into a rhythmic orbital pattern each at a safe distance from the others. 

In the inner parts of this young solar system temperatures became as high as 2000 K, while in the outer parts it was as cool as 100 K. In the inner solar system, only substances with very high melting points would have remained solid. All the rest would have vaporized. the majority of the planets closest to the star were made of iron, silicon, magnesium, sulfur, aluminum, calcium and nickel, those that weren't were vaporized as the temperature rose. The inner planets are much smaller than the outer planets and because of this have relatively low gravity and were not able to attract large amounts of gas to their atmospheres. In the outer regions of the solar system where it was cooler, other elements like water and methane did not vaporize and were able to form the gaseous planets. These planets were able to attract large amounts of hydrogen and helium, which is why they are composed mainly of hydrogen and helium, the most abundant elements in this solar system, and in the universe.

Trippe I-79 was a young planet, it's surface barren and rocky. It's closeness to it's sun made its surface hot, to hot for vegetation to take root. The only natural life on the planet was small, one-celled organisms that thrived in the dense heat of the planet's atmosphere. 

******

4 long days and even longer nights had passed since Keith's seizure. Lance had worked all of the long days with his head inside Red's engine compartment, all of the nights comforting his ill teammate. 

It was now twilight, the sky turning a brilliant purple. Lance and Keith were seated on the sand, backs leaning against Red's dull metal hide. The fallen beast shuddered every couple minutes as she tried to get up despite her injury. 

The two Paladin's were silent for several long ticks, both simply enjoying the other's presence. It was Keith who spoke first. 

"I was injured before Allura saved us," He said, his eyes never leaving the gentle surface of the lake. Lance turned his head to look at him, his eyes wide. He said nothing. If Keith wanted to continue, than he would. 

"One of the Galra fighters was tailing me," Keith said, his voice slightly shaking. Lance shifted his hand in the sand, moving it slightly closer to Keith's. 

"I swung around to take him out," Keith shrugged with a humorless chuckle. "Guess he knew I was gonna do it cause he fired right then, hit Red right in the head," He sighed and leaned further back, as if to comfort the fallen beast. Keith closed his eyes as he continued, his hands clenching into fists in the sand. 

******

_Keith was supposed to be focused, he was supposed to notice every tiny detail, was supposed to hear every noise over his headseat, supposed to be the arm of Voltron. A strong soldier honed in on everything, ready to dodge any attack from any angle, ready to fly in at the last second and protect a teammate from a daring enemy. He was Keith Kogane, Red Paladin of Voltron._

_He wasn't supposed to be jumpy, scared, well, terrified was the more accurate term._

_Terrified out of his mind._

_He was alone. Floating alone in the vacuum of space with a battle taking place in front of him, a panic attack coursing through his veins, his hands shaking on Red's controls._

_Screams echoed in his helmet. Hunk yelling his 'battle cry' as he fired at a Galra fighter. A muffled explosion. Pidge cursing as she flew in desperate evasive maneuvers as 4 fighters gained on her firing as they went. Lance yelling in triumph as he slashed a lone Galra fighter. Shiro shouting orders as he himself dealt with 3 Galra soldiers._

_Keith fixed his helmet, a sinister expression suddenly crossing his face. He shoved Red's lever foreward soaring into the battle with a cry._

_2 Galra fighters went down in bright orange explosions._

_1 more flew in front of Red's cockpit, crumbled beyond repair, flying through space from Black's throw._

_Hunk flying upward toward a blind fighter, spinning as he did. Impact at full speed. An explosion that vaporized the small fighter but left Hunk cheering._

_Keith dove into tight evasive maneuvers as a fighter tailed him, looking for an open space in which he could spin around and fire._

_The Galra soldier was smart. He knew Keith's plan and prepared for it._

_With a yell Keith leaned Red into a right left turn, whipping her around to see a brilliant purple lazer that send her spinning, her Paladin unconsious._

_Red's head flew around, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She knew she had to get her Paladin somewhere safe. He was only human._

_Humans were so fragile._

_She dove through a group of fighters with a roar, slipping her way through a group of 3 more, heading for the outskirts of the battle._

_She drifted on the side for several ticks, trying hard to reach her Paladin, clawing her way toward his fading spirit._

_The screams of the other lions echoed in her ears as she watched the battle continue._

_Voltron was losing._

_And Red was unable to help._


	7. Chapter 7

It was nearing night once more, the only sound was the gentle crashing of the waves on the bank of the two Paladin's hidden cove. Lance sat on the beach, his arms crossed over his knees, his chin resting on the top of his arms as he watched the surf. He sighed and glanced back at Blue. 

The lion was asleep, the yellow light that normally glowed brilliantly behind her eyes had dulled, her head was turned, her chin resting on one of her great paws as she protected the wounded Red Paladin within her cockpit. 

Lance turned back to the surf, leaning back and resting his hands in the sand, the soft material instantly reminding him of Earth. Tears welled in his eyes but he refused them with a swift shake of his head. 

Lance rested his hand on his stomach as it growled loudly. He was hungry, growing hungrier by the day. Each lion held a weeks worth of single ration non-perishables in case something like this ever happened to the Paladin inside. Of course, Lance and Keith had been here for longer than a week. Lance had checked their food supply earlier that day. There were 4 single rations left. 

2 days of food. 

But Keith was injured and Lance wasn't. At least, not critically. That meant that Keith should get more food than Lance, his body would heal faster and give him a higher survival rate. Lance hated having to think of these things, hated to even use the words survival and Keith in the same scentence but he told himself that he had to face the reality of the situation. 

"Blue," Lance said the word aloud as he stared out at the surf once more feeling the dreaded water welling in his eyes, this time he let them fall. The felt a gentle stirring from deep in his chest as his lion purred to him in response, the sound was soothing and gentle, Lance liked it. "Keep him safe okay?"


End file.
